Where it all Ends
by Inu's Hanyo
Summary: Inuyasha finally realizes how he feels towards Kagome.. but how will Kikyo take the news... Read and find out!


"I... Inuyasha what are you doing?!" yelled a frantic Kagome pushing Inuyasha away from her.

Inuyasha felt stupid. What had he been doing and what was this strange feeling he suddenly had towards Kagome.

'Did he just try and kiss me?' she thought to herself staring at her hands. Kagome had pushed Inuyasha away from her just when he was coming extremely close. She then retreated; she pulled her knees close to her and held her heart. Kagome couldn't believe it.. What was going on?

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was now staring intently at her hands. 'What was that?' he wondered thinking back. Inuyasha looked down to the ground thinking. Ever since he and Kikyo met the night before and Inuyasha finally told her goodbye, it was different. It was as if he cared for her more now. Inuyasha looked slowly up from the ground and met Kagome's eyes.

Neither of them could look away. Inuyasha's eyes were fixed on Kagome's dark blue eyes, and Kagome's eyes were fixed on Inuyasha.

Kagome stared blankly. What was he thinking Kagome wondered? And why would he not look away?. Kagome knew that Inuyasha had gone and seen Kikyo the night before and she was still mad at him, but now as he just looked into her eyes all anger left her.

Inuyasha made up his mind. He had Kagome all alone and he knew what this feeling was. He loved her. He finally could admit it to himself. He was in love with Kagome. Inuyasha finding enough courage moved in towards Kagome. She stood up gazing at him wide- eyed. He looked deep into her eyes, never blinking. He knew he only had one chance at this. Inuyasha was close to Kagome now; he reached out a hand and took her side. Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to him, so that there bodies were touching. He could feel Kagome tense then relax. Inuyasha stood tall and looked down at Kagome.

Kagome was stunned. What was going on.. Inuyasha walked over to her and took her side. She forgot every thought of confusion,.. When she looked up into his golden eyes..

Inuyasha leaned closer to Kagome, his eyes asking for permission, their lips touched.

Time seemed to stop. The kiss turned from shy to a passionate one. Kagome and Inuyasha were both reluctant to pull apart the kiss for air.

"Inu..yasha.." Kagome stuttered her face bright pink. Kagome had here eyes closed. She was in a sort of trance. Inuyasha had just kissed HER. Did this mean he had chosen her over Kikyo..?Then a thought occurred to her 'does he really love me?'

"Inu.. yasha.. I love you." Kagome managed to say.

Inuyasha felt the awesome sensation of kissing Kagome.. He was sad though, when it had to end. He looked down at Kagome who had her eyes closed and was smiling, but then her smile vanished. Then he heard it. The thing he wanted most of all. She told him that she loved him. It was glory. But that glory was cut short.

Inuyasha froze.

Kagome opened up her eyes to see Inuyasha looking lovingly down at her. Then she felt him wince.

"Inuyasha?" she said. "Are you .." But she never got to finish,.. For at that moment Inuyasha fell. Kagome stared as her love started to fall. She was about to call out his name when something caught her eye..

It was Kikyo; she was holding her bow loaded with another arrow pointing it at Kagome's heart. Kagome couldn't believe it; she looked at Inuyasha who was crouched at her feet. To Kagome's horror she saw one of Kikyo's arrows protruding from his back. Kagome screamed and dropped to her knees next to him.

Inuyasha felt it. A burning arrow struck his back. The pain was overwhelming. He knew right away who shot this killing arrow.. Kikyo... Inuyasha heard Kagome scream and felt her warm touch on his arm. Inuyasha took a faltering breath then stood and faced Kikyo. "What the hell are you doing here?!" he shouted.

"Oh Inuyasha My love don't be so cruel." called Kikyo lovingly. Kissing that fake in front of me!.."

Kagome was at Inuyasha's feet holding onto his leg. She knew that Kikyo hated her, but she could not figure out why Kikyo was shooting at Inuyasha. 'What happened when they saw each other last?' Kagome wondered.

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo. He could not believe what was taking place. "Kikyo I told you that were through.." Inuyasha growled.

Kikyo laughed. "Oh Inuyasha.. What happened? You used to love me ... before that wench came into the picture!." Kikyo said glaring at Kagome.

"Leave her outa this!" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha was still bleeding from the arrow wound on his back.

Blood dripped down from Inuyasha and landed on Kagome's shoulder, causing her white school shirt to be stained with blood. Kagome stood up, now finding her courage. "Why are you doing this Kikyo?.. I know you hate me, but why did you shoot Inuyasha?!" Kagome yelled to Kikyo.

Kikyo did not look at Kagome. She continued to look at Inuyasha. "Simple.. ... Inuyasha.. That arrow was not meant to kill you. Let I serve as a ...punishment for betraying Me." she said coldly.

Kagome couldn't stand it. She came out from behind Inuyasha and openly yelled at Kikyo. "You are so stupid! Inuyasha doesn't belong to you! He isn't your pet!" Kagome shouted.

Kikyo fixed her cold eyes upon Kagome. In her eyes Kagome was the sole reason Inuyasha had decided to leave her... And she must die. "Die Miko wench!" Kikyo yelled releasing her arrow and sent it flying strait to Kagome's heart.

Kagome screamed!

Inuyasha yelled!

He was not going to let this happen. He couldn't. Inuyasha stepped in-between Kagome and the arrow. Time slowed as Inuyasha hugged Kagome tight. "I. Love you.. Kag--"

It struck! The arrow went completely through Inuyasha's heart and punctured Kagome's skin

Kikyo and Kagome screamed at the same time when Inuyasha stepped within the path of the arrow.

Inuyasha collapsed, with Kagome still hugging him. "No!" she screamed, tears filling her eyes. "Inuyasha... you cant!" Kagome fell to the ground with Inuyasha. Blood was oozing out of her chest where the arrow still connected the two together.

"Kag..ome?" Inuyasha painfully asked.

"Yes?... I'm here." Kagome answered through tears.

"I'm so sorry."

"No! You can't be sorry! There's nothing to be sorry for!" Kagome shouted.

"For hurting you so much..."

Kikyo watched Inuyasha fall to the ground with Kagome. She had yelled when Inuyasha had stepped in the way, but now she seemed fine with it. Kikyo turned her back and walked away.

Kagome saw Kikyo walk away but she didn't care. All she cared about was her Inuyasha. "No... Inuyasha you can't leave me!" cried Kagome.

"Kagome... I... love you." Inuyasha said before coughing up hot blood.

Kagome had'nt really heard it before, but now it was loud and clear. Kagome's heart stopped. He loved her. Kagome's eyes swelled with more tears.. "Inuyasha I love you too!" she whispered, letting her tears flow. Kagome held Inuyasha tightly in her arms. "I'll never let you go." She whispered.. The sacred arrow that connected Kagome to Inuyasha was digging into Kagome's chest more and more every second, like it was being pushed.

Inuyasha looked with week eyes at Kagome.. He knew it was the end.. He was glad though, knowing that Kagome loves him and that he got to tell her how he truly felt. Inuyasha took one last breath.. And let go.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's body go limp and she knew he was dead.. "Inuyasha..." She said still crying.. "I love you"

Kagome pushed her self closer to Inuyasha causing the arrow to dig even deeper into her chest. "I love you." Kagome repeated, as she continued to get closer to Inuyasha. Suddenly it all stopped. Kagome had pushed the arrow so far into her chest that it punctured her delicate heart. Kagome lowered her head and laid it upon Inuyasha's chest.

She died right there with her Inuyasha under her..


End file.
